


Под любым именем/By any other name

by Opiuminy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 09:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12295833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opiuminy/pseuds/Opiuminy
Summary: Краткое руководство "Что делать если тебя спрашивают, встречается ли твой лучший друг или/и краш, с кем-нибудь?"1. Паникуй2. Ври3. Убегай





	Под любым именем/By any other name

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [by any other name](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2449061) by [parenthetic (renaissance)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/renaissance/pseuds/parenthetic). 



> Первая работа в жанре (не жанре) перевода, так что, прошу не быть равнодушными и указывать на все, что нужно и не нужно исправить. Совершенствуемся! Можете (буду в высшей степени благодарна) посмотреть сие творение на Фикбуке https://ficbook.net/readfic/6030385

Это происходит уже в десятый раз. Тадаши считал.

Первой была Икеда-сан, что вполне логично, ведь она сидит прямо за Тсуки на всех уроках. Девушка была дружелюбной, поэтому у Ямагучи не было ни малейшей причины так злиться, когда она спросила: «А у Тсукишимы-куна есть девушка?».

Следующей была Масуда-сан, и потом Чиба-сан, и ну еще шесть девушек, все из 4 или 5 класса. Все они были очень милыми, и Тадаши не мог никого винить; хотя каждый раз после того, как одна из школьниц спрашивала насчет его друга, Ямагучи уже не мог продолжать смотреть на них как раньше. Это было, просто, окей, Тсукки даже не был _заинтересован_ в этом, наверное, он вообще не был заинтересован ни в чем кроме палеонтологии и может быть волейбола. И может Тадаши немного… ревновал. Он практически не думал о природе этого чувства и уж точно _не собирался думать,_ как от него избавиться.

Но это уже десятый раз. Была перемена, и он зашел в класс 1, чтобы передать кое-что Хинате, когда девушка подошла и спросила, можно ли переговорить с ним минутку. Тадаши инстинктивно понял, что она собирается говорить с ним о Тсукки и мысленно отвесил себе тысячу тумаков, ибо он так и «не выкроил минутку», чтобы подумать о природе своей ревности.

\- Можно спросить тебя кое о чем? – говорит девушка.

Он не знает ее имени, но она высокая и выглядит очень, даже слишком решительно. Тадаши решает просто сосредоточиться на том, чтобы не дать запугать себя.

\- Конечно, - говорит он, выдавливая улыбку.

\- Вы же с Кей-куном друзья, верно? Тем высоким парнем с наушниками? Ты знаешь, он сейчас встречается с кем-нибудь?

Тадаши багровеет.

 _Никто_ не зовет Тсукки «Кей». Тсукки вообще выглядит так, как будто бы потратил кучу времени, взращивая впечатление, что у него вообще нет никакого имени, так что Тадаши даже не уверен, каким образом эта девушка могла узнать его. Ямагучи чувствует, что если бы кто-то и мог так звать Тсукишиму, то это обязан быть он.  Парень даже не знает, был ли так зол с самого Токио, за исключение того, что злиться _на_ Тсукки и злиться _насчет_ Тсукки – огромная разница. Тадаши осознает, что в таком состоянии  совершенно не может нести ответственность за то, что вылетает из его рта.

\- Нет.

\- Нет? – претворившись эхо, переспрашивает девушка, - То есть он занят?

Вот _дерьмо_.

\- Неужели я сказал это? – спрашивает Тадаши, хватаясь за парту, теряя равновесие.

\- О да, - ответили школьницы, - ты сказал, что у Кей-куна есть девушка!

 _Кей-кун_. Снова. Тадаши так сильно сжимает край парты, что, кажется, еще немного и он разлетится в щепки (вместе с его собственным ментальным здоровьем), и надеется, что не покраснел. Он точно покраснел.

\- Окей, он _не_ свободен, - сильно ударяя на «не», выговаривает Тадаши.

К ее чести девушка ни на секунду не теряет лица и теперь выглядит даже решительнее.

\- Тогда с кем он встречается?

\- А сама как думаешь!? – выпаливает Ямагучи, прежде чем успевает подумать.

Если бы Тадаши мог видеть ее лицо в замедленной съемке, то различил бы, как злость с молниеносной скоростью сменяется удивлением, затем пониманием и снова злостью. Взамен парень довольствуется лишь копированием ее пораженного вздоха. Он кажется шокирован даже сильнее поклонницы.

\- Нет! – только и может воскликнуть она.

Тадаши еще никогда не испытывал чувства столь сильной паники и торжества одновременно. Хах, а это даже неплохо.

\- Ага, - тянет он, - ну а теперь, если ты, эм, не против, мне, ну, в общем, нужно вернуться, там сейчас…

\- К-конечно!

Тадаши пытается не думать о том, что он отчетливо слышал голос той девушки, зовущий Хинату. Он буквально летит по коридору, пытаясь делать вид, что он только что не сказал незнакомцу, что встречается с Тсукки.

О, Господи, он, _действительно,_ только что сказал незнакомцу, что встречается с Тсукки.

Торжество от удавшейся лжи уже прошло, и сейчас он стоит, прислонившись к стене напротив своего класса, пытаясь восстановить дыхание и сделать вид, что он только что не пробежал почти два этажа. _Веди себя естественно, Тадаши!_ Тсукки сейчас прямо за этой стеной и понятия не имеет, что произошло. Тем более Ямагучи не говорил ему ни об одной девушке, что интересовались им. Возможно даже к лучшему.

Утирая пот со лба, Тадаши выпрямляется и шагает в класс.

Тсукки уже закончил обедать и сейчас в одиночестве слушает музыку за своей партой. Между светлыми бровями залегла неглубокая морщинка – морщинка означающая, что он не раздражен чем-то конкретным сейчас, но находится на той тонкой грани, когда все что угодно может вывести из равновесия. Это была морщинка «Вести себя осторожно», так что Тадаши, глубоко вздохнув, готовится  быть осторожным.

\- Привет, Тсукки.

Кей медленно приподнимает одну бровь, но по-прежнему молчит. Скорее всего, слушает одну из любимых песен.

\- Я просто был внизу, в первом классе, - невозмутимо продолжает Тадаши.

Тсукишима делает вид, что его даже не видели полумертвым рядом с подготовительным классами, и стягивая наушники, спрашивает:

\- Хината?

\- Ага, - говорит Тадаши. И, так как сегодня он добивается просто потрясающих успехов в неумении заткнуться вовремя, продолжает, - И одна девушка, которую я даже не знаю, пыталась поговорить со мной о тебе.

\- Почему она хотела сделать это?

\- Угадай, - тянет Ямагучи, закатывая глаза.

Тсукки лишь медленно поднимает голову, задумчиво рассматривая потолок:

\- Ни малейшего понятия, - говорит он, останавливая взгляд на Тадаши.

Ямагучи лишь вздыхает, доставая свой обед из портфеля. «Тсукки как можно не понимать таких очевидных вещей» - вполголоса бубнит он, обращаясь скорее к самому себе.

\- Вообще-то я все слышал, - говорит Тсукишима и они делят улыбку. Тадаши думает, что возможно  понимал бы, почему те девушки так заинтересованы в Тсукки, если бы они хоть раз видели его по-настоящему улыбающимся. Но этого определенно не могло быть, или, по крайней мере, Тадаши не видел, когда это случилось.

\- Зайди ко мне после тренировки, - неожиданно предлагает блокирующий, - По телевизору будет идти документалка о социологии насекомых, мы сможем посмотреть ее за обедом.

Тадаши не может даже подумать ни о чем менее аппетитном, чем социология насекомых, но все равно улыбается и кивает.

\- Звучит увлекательно!

 

 

 

Это не такой уж и плохой день (потому что у Кея есть особая и вполне объективная шкала ужасности жизни, и сегодня даже близко не дотягивало до вершин хитпарада), но _что-то_ странное здесь точно происходит. Это начинается в тот момент, когда он осознает, что действительно не может  понять, о чем девушки из 1 класса спрашивали Тадаши, и становится еще ненормальнее на тренировке.

Он встречает Хинату на пути в спортзал, и коротышка, театрально разинув рот, тыкает на него пальцем, мешая пройти.

\- Ты выглядишь как дохлая рыба, - кидает Кей, пытаясь обойти застывшего Шою.

\- Как чернобрюхая фонарная акула!? – кричит Хината, балансируя на каблуках и опуская руку.

\- Хм, никак не могу понять, то, что ты это помнишь больше жалко или впечатляюще. Хотя нет, - по-кошачьи щурит глаза Тсукишима (кажется, переняв это у Куроо), - могу, это - жалко.

Хината, как всегда абсолютно игнорирует его критику.

\- Никакая я не чернобрюхая акула, - продолжает приманка, - пока что. Но хорошенько следи за Ячи! Она, кажется, собирается навалять тебе!

И он резко разворачивается и мчится прямиком в зал.  Кей может лишь уставиться ему вслед, тщетно пытаясь понять, что он мог сделать, чтобы Ячи злилась, и решает, что Шоё скорее всего лишь шутит.

\- Тсукки!

Он медленно разворачивается, потому что признание того, что Тадаши произносящий его имя, возможно единственная вещь во вселенной, способная завладеть его вниманием, было бы сродни поражению. Ячи, наступавшая Тадаши на пятки, выглядит просто неистово, и Ямагучи так стыдно, что кажется, он сейчас мечтает забиться в самую глубокую нору и никогда оттуда не выходить. Хотя, если честно, он выглядит так как минимум три пятых своей жизни.

\- С тобой, я поговорю _позже_ , - говорит Ячи, изо всех сил пытаясь выглядеть угрожающе. Она, конечно, старается изо всех сил, чтобы оправдать ожидания Шимидзу-семпай, но пока, к сожалению, еще не может лишь одним своим взглядом заставлять парней падать к ее ногам. Она проходит мимо Кея, рассерженно фыркая и оставляя Тадаши позади.

\- Что вообще происходит?

\- Ах, - только и может произнести веснушчатый, почесывая затылок, - насчет этого… она злится на тебя, потому что… ну, эм, она не то, чтобы злится конкретно на тебя, скорее всего, она злится на меня тоже, но это ничего страшного и…

\- Ямагучи.

Тадаши облегченно выдыхает и улыбается, как будто бы на самом деле даже рад, что Тсукишима его перебил и он бы вообще предпочел никогда не заканчивать это несвязное предложение.

\- Ты слишком много болтаешь, - говорит Кей, разворачиваясь и направляясь в сторону зала, - Пошли.

\- Прости, Тсукки.

Кей, к счастью, не считал, сколько раз Тадаши уже произнес эти самые слова, но, чисто гипотетически, _если бы он пытался_ узнать точную цифру, то сбился бы после нескольких тысяч.

Он думает, что возможно странности закончатся, когда он придет на площадку, но все только усугубляется. Когда они входят, Кагеяма косится на них даже сильнее обычного и изо всех сил отказывается пасовать Тадаши, мямля что-то про то «где до этого были его руки». Энношита пытается извиниться за поведение связующего и даже обещает дополнительно попрактиковать подачи с Тадаши после тренировки, на что Кей, от имени друга, вежливо отказывается. Вообще-то у них были планы, и Тсукишима очень не хотел бы попустить фильм просто потому, что пришлось бы ждать Ямагучи для совместного похода домой. Но по каким-то причинам, когда он это говорит, Танака и Нишиноя взрываются неконтролируемым смехом, переставая функционировать  на целых 5 минут, пока Энношите, наконец, не удается угомонить их.

Это _странно._

Во время перерыва Кей незаметно отводит Тадаши в сторону.

\- Что это с ними сегодня?

Кажется это своего рода риторический вопрос, но:

\- Не знаю, - все равно отвечает Ямагучи, таким тоном, что даже идиот Хината бы догадался, что все он знает и просто старается защитить чувства друга или нечто такое же глупое, что хоть и не было слишком удивительным, ибо он делал так постоянно, но все равно ужасно бесило.

Тсукишима лишь пожимает плечами, показывая, что это его не волнует, потому что это _действительно_ не слишком его волнует. Ибо как будто вся команда, ведущая себя глупо, это что-то новенькое. Кей старается забыть об этом до окончания тренировки, но это не так то просто, особенно если Хината и Ячи продолжают прожигать в нем сквозные дыры своими пристальными взглядами, а Кагеяма по прежнему ведет себя так, будто Тадаши подхватил проказу. И каждый раз, когда Нишиноя поднимает большие пальцы вверх в его честь, Тсукки с трудом представляет, что с этим делать.

Вся Карасуно, крича и толкаясь, покидает зал, чтобы успеть зайти перекусить в Саканошиту, но Кей и Ямагучи, как обычно, идут отдельно. Все равно мама Кея готовит еду намного вкуснее, особенно когда есть шанс накормить ей Тадаши.

\- Я так и не понял, почему Ячи злится, - вслух размышляет Тсукишима, отпирая входную дверь и стаскивая ботинки.

Ответом ему служит тишина.

 

 

 

Как он и предполагал, Тадаши едва может заставить себя проглотить хоть что-то во время просмотра, даже зная о кулинарном таланте мамы Тсукишимы. Он пытается не выдать своего голода, потому что видеть Тсукки настолько увлеченным чем-либо, определенно того стоит.

После просмотра они решают подняться в комнату Кея, и Тадаши всю дорогу тащится позади друга, что-то бубнящего о комплексе социальных структур термитов. Слышать Тсукки столь вдохновленно говорящего о чем-то – прекрасно, даже если от мыслей о термитных гнездах Ямагучи немного тошнит.

Ямагучи разваливается на полу, складывая ноги на кровать, с лежащим на ней Тсукишимой, – конфигурация, которую они используют. Тадаши, кажется, знает потолок блондина даже лучше собственного.

\- …и я даже не догадывался об этом раньше, - заключает Тсукки, пытаясь выразить переполнявшие его эмоции насчет термитного общества.

\- Ох, - говорит подающий, отчаянно пытаясь звучать так, как будто бы следил за каждым словом, - эм.

Он знает, что обычно отличный слушатель, но сегодня сосредоточится на чем-либо выше его сил. Ямагучи все никак не может перестать думать, как резко изменилось отношение всей команды после распространенного Хинатой слуха. Неужели то, что они действительно могли встречаться, было настолько странно? Они и так проводят все свободное время вместе, постоянно торчат друг у друга и ходят в школу и из школы не иначе как вдвоем.

Возможно – просто возможно – то, что останавливало людей видеть это совершенно обычным это  поведение Тсукки, которое разительно отличается от его обычного, когда он один на один с Ямагучи. Он улыбается больше, говорит больше и даже смеется время от времени. Тадаши удивился бы, если Тсукишима ревнует, когда он говорит с Ячи-сан или другими девушками. Он удивился бы, если кто-нибудь звал его «Тадаши-кун» и это смогло бы разозлить Кея.

Он удивлялся, почему _он_ никогда не звал Тсукишиму по имени.

\- Ямагучи, - зовет Тсукки, - ты заснул?

\- Нет, я совсем не сплю.

Он замирает, держа судьбоносное решение на кончике языка.

\- Эм, Кей-кун?

Тишина резко становится настолько оглушающей, что Тадаши чувствует, как в его голове что-то нестерпимо громко гудит. Тсукишима не отвечает долго, ужасно долго и Ямагучи только и может, что пялится в потолок, напуганный, что если моргнет, спровоцирует конец света.

\- Никогда больше не зови меня так, - наконец подает голос Тсукки.

Тадаши наконец выдыхает.

\- Кей, - снова пробует он, - Так лучше?

Тсукишима смеется и Тадаши мечтает лишь о том, чтобы сейчас иметь возможность видеть его лицо и определить тип смеха.

\- Лучше, с этим еще можно жить.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Тадаши, - Кей.

\- Это так глупо. Я уже успел привыкнуть к одному из твоих тупых имен для меня.

\- «Кей», не просто тупое имя. Это _твое_ имя.

Он чувствует себя смелым.

\- И ты привыкнешь, это лишь вопрос времени.

\- Ладно, - отвечает Тсукишима.

Тадаши ждет, пока он скажет еще что-нибудь, но он просто _молчит_ , и Ямагучи чувствует, как будто  внутри него что-то кричит.

Проходит больше десяти минут прежде чем Тсукки – прежде чем _Кей_ прочищает горло.

\- Тадаши.

Веснушчатый так шокирован, что никак не реагирует наверное еще минут пятнадцать. А потом просто смеется.

\- Заткнись, Тадаши.

Ямагучи так счастлив, что еще немного, и он бы заплакал. Но конечно он этого не делает, потому что это бы выглядело жалко и Кей бы, скорее всего, потешался над ним, поэтому парень просто продолжает смеяться.

\- Прости, Тсукки, - говорит он, скорее рефлекторно.

\- Нет, так не честно, - тянет Кей, - ты не можешь просто сказать, что собираешься звать меня по имени и потом снова вернуться к «Тсукки».

\- Прости, Кей, - отвечает Тадаши, наконец переставая смеяться, - почему я не могу звать тебя и так и так?

\- Выбери одно и придерживайся его, - говорит Тсукишима. Это звучит так, как будто Тсукки пытается быть серьезным, но Ямагучи все равно слышит смеющиеся нотки в его голосе. И снова, он многое бы отдал, чтобы сейчас видеть лицо своего друга и смотреть на то, как он едва сдерживает улыбку. Вообще-то он прямо здесь, в этой комнате и то, что он еще ничего не сделал даже жалко, так что Тадаши опускает ноги и садится, опираясь на край кровати.

Кей отворачивается, что означает, что тот улыбается. Он поправляет очки, сдвигая их к переносице, хотя они уже и так не могут сидеть выше, и это означает, что Тсукки пытается отвлечься.

Тадаши ощущает себя ужасно странно, так, как будто бы он в чем-то очень преуспел, даже если еще как минимум десять девушек сходят с ума от Кея, и неисчислимо больше, которые думают, что они встречаются, хоть это _неправда_ (и это Ямагучи очень хотел бы исправить)*, но Тадаши чувствует, что даже если он может не получить приз, он все равно занял первое место.

 

 

 

Тсукишима поздно просыпается этим утром и его телефон, лежащий на тумбочке, мгновенно вибрирует.

 _Доброе утро, Кей! Не опоздывай!!_ (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑

Иногда Тадаши как будто бы _действительно_ знал, что Кей делает в тот или иной момент времени.  Он случайно писал и напоминал другу, что ложится спать за полночь, читая все существующие статьи в википедии о головоногих подряд, не поможет ему поступить в колледж; а так же то, что он спит как убитый после ночи с головоногими, заставит Тсукки опоздать в школу.

 _Лень, -_ отвечает Тсукишима, переворачиваясь и вновь роняя голову на подушку.

Ответ не заставляет себя ждать и минуты.

_Я буду около твоего дома через пятнадцать минут! И если ты снова не позавтракаешь, поверь, я узнаю!_

_Двадцать_ ＜コ：ミ

 _Семнадцать!_ (◡‿◡✿)

Кей сдается и заставляет себя выползти из кровати. Он ужасно, до глупого сильно устал, и думает, что причина - скорее перспектива пережить еще один день, похожий на вчерашний; чем катастрофическая нехватка сна. Он едва успевает одеться, когда раздается звонок в дверь. Тсукишима бросает взгляд на экран телефона – ровно семнадцать минут.

\- Ты поел? – спрашивает Тадаши, едва дверь отворяется.

\- Заткнись.

Ямагучи может лишь ворчать про себя.

\- Ладно, - говорит подающий, - ты можешь съесть что-нибудь из моего бэнто, если проголодаешься.

\- Это вряд ли.

Друзья идут в абсолютной тишине, и когда уже почти добираются до школы, Тсукки чувствует, что может быть сегодня будет не таким сумасшедшим. И все действительно нормально, до того момента пока группа из пяти или шести девушек не окружает их, едва они минуют ворота, и буквально утаскивает Ямагучи. Кей слышит, как Тадаши пронзительно визжит «Нет, Икеда-сан!», а потом они уходят слишком далеко, чтобы различать отдельные слова.

Сосредотачиваясь на звуках удаляющегося разговора, он даже не может расслышать, как Ячи подходит к нему сзади.

\- Тсукишима-кун, - противно тянет она, - тебе следует лучше следить за ним!

Блокирующий, слегка вздрогнув, смотрит вниз. Ячи настолько ниже, что он чувствует, будто говорит с собственными ступнями.

\- Ямагучи может сам прекрасно о себе позаботиться, - говорит Тсукки, почти оправдываясь.

Ячи всем своим видом показывает, будто бы ни в жизнь не встречала настолько толстокожего болвана.

\- Но теперь это _твоя_ работа. Ты _в особенности_ не должен позволять ему убегать с девчонками.

В ее словах нет никакого смысла, поэтому Кей просто игнорирует менеджера, по полной используя преимущество роста, отрываясь и первым входя в школу. Когда он добирается до класса, то видит Тадаши, уже сидящего за своей партой и плотно окруженного кольцом школьниц; вся компания мгновенно прекращает делать, что бы она ни делала, и просто пялится на Тсуки, пока он проделывает путь до своей парты. Он бросает на Ямагучи обеспокоенный взгляд и Тадаши лишь неуверенно поднимает палец вверх.

Обычно Тсукишима невероятно собран на уроках, но сегодня это просто-напросто невозможно. Это даже хуже вчерашнего. Каждой клеточкой своего тела блокирующий ощущает, как люди смотрят на него. Как они _пялятся_. И лучше не становится даже во время обеда, где он всячески пытается изолировать себя и Тадаши в углу класса, посылая всем, кто даже просто оказывается рядом, самый свирепый из его арсенала взгляд, который может и не отправляет их за пределы вселенной (как рассчитывал Тсукки), но немедленно заставляет развернуться.

Но самое ужасно было то, что Тадаши никогда не был тупым. Он точно заметил, что что-то происходит и выглядит так, как будто пытается защитить Тсукишиму от чего бы то ни было.

\- Не волнуйся об этом, Кей, - говорит он, - это, скорее всего, просто одна большая шутка надо мной.

Конечно даже идея того, что люди могут так шутить над его другом, выводит Тсукки из себя, но факт, что Ямагучи почти наверняка врет, злит даже сильнее.

До конца дня он настолько погружен в свои мысли, что даже не замечает, как Тадаши перегоняет его по пути в зал, и Тсукишима, не замечая этого, еще долго бродит по коридорам, морально готовя себя преодолеть это, чтобы _это_ ни было.

Когда он, наконец, добирается до площадки, то видит высокую незнакомую девушку, поджидавшую его у автоматов с напитками.

\- Кей-кун! – кричит она, призывно махая.

Имя режет слух. Кей останавливается и, прищуриваясь, впивается в нее взглядом, надеясь просканировать.

\- Ну и кто ты?

-Ах, на самом деле мы не знакомы, - смеется девушка, - но я просто хотела дать тебе знать, что собиралась признаться тебе сегодня.

\- Приз…

 _Нет_. Это должно быть шутка. Обязан быть какой-нибудь тупой пранк. Такое не может происходить.

\- Ага, я написала тебе открытку и все такое!

\- Ну и зачем ты мне это рассказываешь, если больше не хочешь этого сделать? – огрызается Тсукки. Вообще-то у него нет времени на подобное дерьмо.

\- А, Тадаши-кун рассказал мне о вас! И я понимаю, что мое признание все равно будет бессмысленным. Но я же не зря из кожи вон лезла, верно? Так что решила все равно сказать тебе!

\- Ямагучи рассказал тебе о…?

Кей отчаянно пытается отвлечь себя от мысли, что она только что так фамильярно сказала имя Тадаши, и, в процессе обдумывания других вещей, некоторые кусочки головоломки в его голове наконец, сложились.

Девушка кивнула:

\- То есть вы двое все-таки встречаетесь, да?

\- Оу, - говорит Кей, поправляя очки, - конечно.

\- Ладно, просто хотела проверить!

И с этим, она убегает, оставляя Кея, как полного идиота, стоять около автоматов, тщетно пытаясь  осознать ту ложь, которую он только что сказал, ложь, которую _Тадаши_ сказал. Он собирается _серьезно_ переговорить с этим парнем после тренировки.

 

 

 

Тадаши правда, искренне старается не нервничать, постоянно повторяя себе, что все будет хорошо, но Тсукишима еще не сказал ни единого слова с начала тренировки – не только Тадаши, вообще _никому,_ и окей, может это немного _настораживает._

\- Проблемы в раю, хах? – спрашивает Ямагучи Ноя-семпай.

Тадаши краснеет слишком сильно, чтобы ответить (или просто функционировать). Он злится на самого себя за то, что позволил этому выйти из под контроля, но прежде всего за ложь.

И когда он уже уверен, что Кей больше никогда в жизни даже не посмотрит на него, блокирующий подходит к Ямагучи после тренировки с глубокой морщинкой на и так серьезном лице – на этот раз означающей «Я хочу поговорить, но ты сам должен начать разговор»

\- Хочешь зайти перекусить в Саканашиту, Тсукки? – спрашивает Тадаши, выбирая самые нейтральные слова из всех самых нейтральных слов.

\- Я не голоден, но если ты собираешься туда, то пойду с тобой.

Ямагучи заботится о том, чтобы они держались на приличном расстоянии от остальной команды. Он хочет как можно сильнее увеличить дистанцию между ними и сплетней, которая, как он надеется, поблекнет быстрее, чем Кей даже узнает о ней.

\- Знаешь, за последние пару дней со мной случилась куча странных вещей, - говорит Тсуки, как только они выходят из Саканашиты.

\- Например? – мямлит Тадаши с набитым ртом.

\- Например то, что Кагеяма отказался пасовать тебе. Или то, как те девушки буквально украли тебя этим утром, - он останавливается, - или как кто-то признался мне в любви после школы.

Ямагучи почти подавился. Ему приходится остановиться на обочине, яростно кашляя и думая, что он, блин, может просто взять и умереть здесь и сейчас.

\- Ох, - наконец выдавливает он, - ох, и, эм, что она сказала тебе?

\- Немного, - Тсукишима лишь пожимает плечами.

\- А что _ты_ сказал _ей_? – Ямагучи поражен существованием хоть одной девушки, что не слышала о той сплетне, которую Хината, казалось, раструбил всей школе. Но еще сильнее тем, что она не подошла сначала к нему, как прошлые десять.

\- Тадаши, я знаю, ты сказал ей, что мы встречаемся.

Словам понадобилось изрядное количество времени, чтобы добраться до и так измученного мозга Ямагучи, но когда они все-таки врываются туда, парень уверен, что его сейчас вырвет. Он пытается облокотиться на что-то – _на что угодно_ , но позади лишь маленькая хлипкая ограда и веснушчатый чуть не падает в сад к незнакомцу. Его точно сейчас стошнит. Он открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но не может издать и звука.

\- Тадаши, - повторяет Кей, - не удивляйся так сильно.

Ямагучи более-менее заставляет свои ноги нормально работать и вяло кивает:

\- Прости, Тсукки, - почти неслышно шепчет он.

\- Разве ты не должен звать меня «Кей»? Раз уж мы _встречаемся_?

\- Не, - говорит Тадаши, - не издевайся надо мной. Можешь называть меня жалким, но _не смей_ издеваться надо мной, Тсукишима Кей.

\- Я и не издеваюсь. Ты сказал это, а не я.

\- Я не это имел в виду…

\- Подожди, - перебивает его Тсукки, - я же тоже _сказал_ это, да? Я подтвердил, что мы встречаемся.

\- Зачем тебе говорить такое? – почти орет Тадаши.

\- А _тебе_? – огрызается Кей.

Ямагучи не отвечает. Он просто, черт возьми, не знает, что сказать. Не знает, может ли в лицо сообщить Тсукишиме, что он соврал, потому что, мать его, _ревновал_ ,  ибо по уши втюрился в своего лучшего друга-кретина и _хотел бы, чтобы это было бы правдой_.

\- Ой, ладно, - отмахивается Тсукки, - мне наплевать зачем. Дело лишь в том, что _хороший_ парень сначала бы посоветовался со мной.

\- Ты что, только что сказал, что из меня плохой парень? – говорит Тадаши прежде, чем может остановить себя.

\- Ты что, только что сказал, что я твой парень? – невозмутимо переспрашивает Тсукишима. В его очках сверкает отражение уличных фонарей, и он ухмылялся как абсолютный _победитель_.

Какое-то время они просто стоят в тишине. Тадаши чувствствует себя в первой вагонетке эмоциональных американских горок, переходя от обиды к злости и затем замешательству за доли секунды. Он чуть сильнее, чем следует, сжимает свой дорияки** и смотрит Кею в глаза - этот грубый идиот, который каким то непонятным образом умудряется быть самым добрым человеком на земле по отношению к нему, который почему-то был его лучшим другом так невероятно долго, пытается создать основу для чего-то _большего_.

Ямагучи не может помочь, но думает: « _Почему нет_?»

\- Да, если ты тоже, - произносит он, разрушая звенящую тишину.

-  Вообще-то, я спросил первым, - замечает блокирующий.

\- Заткнись, Тсукки.

Кей как обычно смеется над ним, и в этот момент Тадаши понимает, что так и бывает в настоящей жизни. Здесь нет замысловатых признаний, нет любовных писем или краснеющих и заикающихся людей, вечно смотрящих в пол, и определенно нет кнопки мгновенного осознания своих чувств и всей прошлой жизни, есть просто два парня, стоящих на тротуаре почти не освещенной улицы, на грани прорыва. У Тадаши еда в одной руке и бумажный пакет в другой и он, приподнявшись на цыпочки, накрывает губы Кея своими.

Это быстро, ибо он не знает, может ли рассчитывать на что-то большее, поэтому почти падая, отстраняется.

\- Это круто, что ты всегда делаешь первый шаг, - говорит Тсукишима.

\- Когда я вообще…, - начинает Тадаши, но Кей неловко и осторожно кладет свою руку ему на лицо, что, конечно, было бы в тысячу раз романтичнее, если бы руки Тсукишимы не имели температуру, схожую с арктической.

\- Холодно, - шепчет Ямагучи.

\- О, я постоянно это слышу, - парирует Кей. Его тон абсолютно бесцветный, и Тадаши выделяет секундочку, чтобы насладиться чувством, что никто кроме него ни в жизнь не поймет, что это шутка.

Тадаши открывает рот, чтобы ответить, но Тсукки, кажется, расценивает это как приглашение, наклоняясь вперед и засовывая язык в рот своего друга. Вполне очевидно, что Кей никогда не делал этого раньше, но и Ямагучи тоже, так что вряд-ли он имеет моральное право жаловаться. Да и это своего рода мило.

После нескольких мгновений Кей отстраняется:

\- У тебя еда во рту.

\- Вообще-то я _обедал_ , - напоминает пасующий.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я оставил тебя с твоим дорияки наедине? – вызывающе приподнимая бровь, говорит Тсукишима.

Тадаши останавливается, что обдумать все варианты. Вариант Первый: проглотить наживку и продолжать целоваться, но буквально кто угодно может здесь пройти, даже - Тадаши мысленно содрогается – _Кагеяма,_ что пугает даже в обычные дни. Вариант Второй: пойти к одному из них домой, технически сейчас очередь Ямагучи, но его родители могут быть дома, и очевидно будут иметь вопросы.

\- Окей, - наконец издает Тадаши, решая остановиться на варианте номер 2. Он старается выглядеть спокойным, - мы продолжим это позже.

Кей выглядит немного разочарованным, и Тадаши довольно ухмыляется. Тсукки морщится, и это новая, еще неизведанная морщинка, но Ямагучи чувствует, что она значит «Я хочу поцеловать тебя, но чтобы ты почистил зубы хочу не меньше».

\- Позже, - соглашается Тсукишима.

Они не роняют ни слова за весь остаток пути, Тадаши быстро заглатывает пищу, через плечо наблюдая как Тсукки бешено строчит маме смс, что будет поздно.

Ямагучи забывает вдохнуть когда открывает входную дверь.

\- Я дома! – кричит он.

Тишина.

Освободиться от обуви и вбежать на второй этаж в комнату Тадаши, занимает у них чуть больше десяти секунд. Ну, то есть Ямагучи бежит, Кей следует за ним в обычном темпе (плюсы высокого роста) и закрывает дверь прямо за другом, хлопая возможно чуть сильнее необходимого.

Тадаши выучил кое-что новое за этот вечер. Первое, то, что у него никогда не было ни малейшей причины ревновать Кея к другим девчонкам. Второе, то, что поцелуи возможно лучшая вещь придуманная человечеством, даже если научиться делать это без угрозы выбить себе зубы, занимает время.  И третье, ему не помешало бы заранее научиться определять звуки шагов  мамы поднимающейся по лестнице.

Сообщение, которое отсылает Кей через секунду после тог, как родители Тадаши вышвырнули его из  дома за то, что он отвлекает их сына от учебы, стоило этого всего.

 _надеюсь мы это повторим_ >°)))彡

 

 

 

\- Я должен перед тобой извиниться, - говорит Кагеяма.

\- Ты – что? – пищит Тадаши, - почему ты…?

\- Твой _парень_ заставил меня извинятся, за то, что не пасовал тебе из-за того, что твои руки были на его…

\- Этого достаточно, - прерывает Тсукишима, - просто скажи «прости» и вали отсюда.

\- Прости, - он поворачивается к Кею, - Доволен?

\- Не особенно, но все равно разрешаю исчезнуть.

Как только Тобио уходит, Кей разворачивается к своему _парню_ , слово по-прежнему чувствуется очень странно, но видеть лицо Тадаши каждый раз когда кто-то это произносит - бесценно.

\- Ты что… ты что просил его сделать это?

\- «Просил» звучит так, как будто бы у него был выбор, - невозмутимо говорит Тсукки.

\- Это странно как он думает я трогал тебя…

\- И теперь мы не сможем этим заниматься, - прерывает Тсукишима, с наигранным вздохом.

Ямагучи смеется и, черт, это такой смех, который всегда заставляет сердце Тсукки отплясывать чечетку, так же, например, когда Тадаши шлет ему «wwwww» и он вынужден остановиться делать то, что делал, чтобы заставить свое лицо снова принять стандартно угрюмый вид.

Да, он абсолютно точно мог к этому привыкнуть.


End file.
